Para Ficar na Memória
by Grace Black
Summary: Com a decisão de Jon, a Robb só lhe restava ter uma despedida que pudesse guardar para sempre na memória. SLASH/incesto


**Título:** Para Ficar na Memória

**Autor:** Grace Black

**Beta:** Naylas2 , Anis*

**Categoria: [Tributo] Dia do Sexo, dia 6/9[Forum: NEED FOR FIC**], Slash, Game of Thrones (Livro/Serie), Family, JonSnow/RobbStark

**Advertências: INCESTO**, sexo explicito. Se você não leu o livro ou assistiu a serie é quase um spoiler(mas o shipp não é Cannon relaxe).

**Classificação**: NC-17

**Capítulos:** 1 (one shot)

**Completa:** [X] Yes [ ] No

**Resumo:** Jon tomara sua decisão, e Robb vira todos os seus planos felizes irem por água a baixo. Se dependesse dele , jamais se separaria do seu irmão bastardo, amava-o demais, porem com a decisão tomara só lhe restava ter uma despedida que pudesse guardar para sempre na memória.

**Para Ficar na Memória  
><strong>  
>_Então, é a Muralha a sua escolha.<p>

Jon levou um susto com aquela voz. Acabara de entrar em seus aposentos e o quarto estava escuro. Nenhuma vela estava acesa e a lareira apagada e Robb estava sentado em sua cama com as costas rígidas e compenetrado.

_Você não deveria estar no banquete?

_Já tive permissão para sair dele, queria te perguntar pessoalmente sobre a Muralha. É verdade o que ouvi?

Jon permaneceu em silencio por um instante se perguntando se desconversaria ou seria sincero com o irmão. Mas era Robb, e ele merecia palavras verdadeiras e sinceras.

_Sim, a muralha é a minha escolha. – disse por fim encarando os olhos azuis do irmão. Esperando pela explosão que ele sabia que viria.

_Você não pode! – Robb se levantou da cama com um salto. – Quero você em Winterfell. Nosso pai está indo para o Sul, eu serei o senhor de Winterfell em sua ausência, preciso de você aqui, comigo.

Jon passou as mãos pelos cabelos e apertou o ponto de junção entre seus olhos. Aquilo seria difícil. Ele deveria ter previsto.

_Robb, você precisa entender – Jon iniciou de forma hesitante, umedecendo os lábios com a ponta da língua. – Sou seu irmão, mas sou um Snow. Nosso pai não pode levar um bastardo para a corte e sua mãe... não é do desejo dela que eu permaneça em Winterfell.

Jon detestava falar contra a senhora Catelyn aos ouvidos dos irmãos, mas a animosidade da matriarca era sentida por todos de forma silenciosa. Depois de um segundo de silencio continuou.

_Então escolho a Muralha, ficarei bem lá com tio Benjen. Protegerei o norte, servindo na muralha.

_Ouvindo-o dessa forma chego a querer concordar com o Theon. Maldito sentimento de hora Stark. – Robb andava de um lado para o outro, evitando encarar o irmão. Foi até a lareira pensando em acendê-la, mas não queria que o bastardo visse em sua face o quanto se sentia alterado. O escuro o ajudaria a enfrentar seus medos.

_O pai diz que você é novo demais. – Robb tentou conciliar.

_Foi o mesmo que o tio Benjen me disse, que eu não deveria abrir mão de tudo dessa forma. Nunca me casar, nunca ter filhos; Mas isso não faria diferença. Você sabe que não.

_Sim eu sei, você não quer gerar bastardos. Case-se então. Tenha uma família e permaneça em Winterfell. Permaneça comigo. – a ultima frase sendo dita em um sussurrar. Robb sabia que Jon nunca aceitaria aquilo, mas não custava nada tentar. Nunca implorara nada para ninguém. Seu sangue era o sangue do norte e dos Starks, frio e congelado, aprendera e vivenciara o estilo nortenho, mas por Jon ele desejaria implorar.

Soltando um suspiro cansado, Jon andou de forma calculada até onde o irmão estava parado nas sombras perto da lareira apagada e colocou as duas mãos nos ombros do Stark e os apertou para que Robb compreendesse suas palavras.

_Robb, eu nem sei o que te dizer. A decisão já foi tomada. Tio Benjen e o pai acabaram concordando em me deixar ir , e eu vou, por mais que vá sentir falta de Winterfell, dos nossos irmãos, de você, eu tenho que seguir meus passos. E não há lugar para mim aqui.

_O seu problema sempre foi aceitação. Você é o que é, e será sempre o que é, em qualquer lugar que você vá. Você se parece mais com meu pai do que qualquer um dos nossos irmãos, tirando Arya. Você e ela são feitos do mesmo material Stark. Aqui, na Muralha, em qualquer lugar de Westeros você será sempre o bastardo de Lord Eddard Stark, o Snow de Winterfell. A Muralha não vai te tornar mais nobre. Fique aqui.  
>Jon o encarou engolindo as verdades daquelas palavras, mas já tinha tomado a decisão e não voltaria atrás.<p>

_Perdoe-me Robb, mas já escolhi. Agora vou até o final.

Robb deu um passo à frente e abraçou forte o irmão. Gostava daquele contato com o Snow, gesto aquele raro, mas que tinha o dom de acalmar os seus pensamentos quando o outro correspondia seu abraço. Apertou - o entre seus braços e deixou que sua respiração aquecesse o pescoço do rapaz, fazendo-o se arrepiar enquanto sussurrava.

_Eu sei. Eu só vou sentir terrivelmente a sua falta.

Jon não precisou responder apenas se afastou para poder encarar a profundidade dos olhos do irmão. Lentamente subiu os braços e passou as mãos pelos cabelos ruivos que tanto admirava. Logo em seguida desceu os dedos levemente pela face do irmão, suas sobrancelhas, olhos, nariz, a maçã altas das bochechas, e os lábios. Ao chegar naquele ponto pôde sentir a respiração do Stark ficar pesada.

_Desculpe - Jon murmurou se afastando. – Eu só queria memorizar. Acho que não voltarei a te ver tão cedo.

Os olhos de Robb que permaneceram fechados enquanto o Snow realizava a sua inspeção, se abriram para encarar o encabulado irmão. Sentia sua boca seca e o coração acelerado. Ele sempre fora muito próximo ao bastardo, conviveram quase que todo o tempo juntos, tirando quando sua presença era requerida pelo pai ou pela mãe sem os outros irmãos presentes. Até mesmo as noites roubadas em longas conversas sob as mantas pesadas da cama que lhe aqueciam na madrugada era com Jon que sempre compartilhava. Com um impulso se aproximou do bastardo novamente e lhe segurou a cabeça, enterrando os dedos nos cabelos escuros, prendendo os olhos do Snow aos seus.

_O futuro não é como imaginamos não é? Há cinco anos atrás fizemos planos para nossas vidas felizes em Winterfell, e agora todos estão prestes a se separarem. Os deuses brincam conosco e zombam de mim por querer algo que é errado, mas incontrolável. Não consigo mais Jon, então só hoje, só por essa noite, vou deixar a honra Stark de lado e me deixar levar pelo o que eu sempre quis e que sempre soube que você também queria.

Sem dar qualquer espaço para que o bastardo pudesse se afastar, ele uniu suas bocas em um beijo quase casto, pois os deuses sabiam que apesar de carregar o nome Snow, de todos ali, ele era o que mais tinha o senso de honra Stark em sua alma. E Robb não permitiria que ele lhe escapasse, não naquele dia, tão próximo de se separarem para um provável nunca mais.

Os lábios logo se abriram para aprofundar o beijo. Jon não protestou apenas se deixou levar, pois ele sabia que o irmão mais velho estava certo. Aquela seria a despedida, uma memória a se guardar durante toda sua vida solitária na muralha.  
>Deixou as línguas se enroscarem e lutarem em suas bocas, sentindo o gosto doce e amargo de vinho que Robb tinha. Ele era delicioso como sempre imaginara que seria. Havia se concentrado tanto no gosto daqueles lábios que não reparara que o Stark tinha suas mãos em movimento pelo seu corpo. O colete de couro fervido que Jon usava sobre a grossa camisa de lã já havia desaparecido de seu corpo. Robb queria tocar e ver todo o irmão, da mesma forma que eles faziam quando eram mais novos e tomavam banho juntos sem nenhuma malicia ou sentimento além da curiosidade fraternal.<p>

Em pouco tempo, enquanto as línguas se buscavam cada vez com mais furor, seus torços já se encontravam nus e Jon podia sentir a pele branca do Stark sob seus dedos se arrepiando ao seu toque. Robb o empurrou de encontro à parede e o prensou com seu corpo deslizando os lábios por sua mandíbula, pescoço, clavícula sentindo o gosto da pele do bastardo em sua língua e sugando seus mamilos como se sugasse os de Ros. Jon já respirava com dificuldade enquanto o ruivo descia cada vez mais os beijos pelo seu corpo, quando o Stark se encontrou de joelhos a sua frente, Jon queria e não queria acreditar que ele estava prestes a fazer o que ele achava que faria. Lentamente, olhando para os olhos de Jon em meio à penumbra do quarto, Robb começou a desatar os cordões que prendiam a cintura de sua calça de couro fervido libertando seu membro da pressão que a calça já fazia devido ao desejo que sentira com os beijos do meio-irmão.

Robb suspirou ao ver sua extensão dura de desejo e Jon pôde ver o olhar faminto do ruivo como se quisesse devorá-lo. Robb acabou de descer seu calção e se posicionou melhor à sua frente e antes de abaixar a boca ao membro umedeceu os lábios com a ponta da língua e mordeu o inferior. Jon nunca vira nada mais sexy do que aquele pequeno gesto do ruivo, a vontade que tinha de puxar Robb para cima e devorar-lhe a boca só foi impedido pelo impulso que o ruivo fez em seus quadris, com uma das mãos apertando a carne de suas nádegas enquanto começava a beijar e lamber o Snow. A boca quente e úmida do ruivo quase o levou a loucura, nunca pensara que Robb podia ser tão bom naquilo, segurava sua base hora subindo e descendo as mãos enquanto sugava a cabeça inchada de seu membro. As expressões de Robb lhe diziam que ele era delicioso, que queria mais e mais e por isso foi aumentando a velocidade dos toques e investidas com a boca até engoli-lo por inteiro e Jon apertar seus dedos no cabelo ruivo impelindo-o a continuar sugando e movimentando a língua até se derramar dentro da sua boca com um urro de prazer.

Robb limpou a boca com a mão e colocou-se novamente em pé encarando o bastardo de forma lasciva, colou suas testas e abraçou o meio-irmão esperando que sua respiração se acalmasse, e recomeçou os pequenos e molhados beijos por sua face e pescoço enquanto sussurrava o quando"ele era delicioso" e o quanto "desejara aquilo por anos".

Mais calmo, a única coisa que Jon pensava era em retribuir ao Stark o prazer que sentira, descendo as mãos pelo seu corpo, pela extensão das costas, os ombros largos e músculos definidos pelo constante treinamento com a espada, ele também desejava ardentemente provar o gosto de Robb. Procurou novamente seus lábios e os devorou empurrando-o de encontro à cama. Fez com que ele se inclinasse sobre as mantas e percorreu as mãos pelo corpo perfeito do Stark até encontrar os cordões da calça que ainda permaneciam firmemente atados. De forma desajeitada e com as mãos tremulas Jon conseguiu desamarrá-las e puxar as calças de algodão fino que o irmão usara para o banquete, fora de seu caminho. Os pelos rubros o deixaram fascinado, mas o Stark não estava não duro quando Jon achou que o encontraria.

_Não leve a mau Jon, quero você. Mas tê-lo em minha boca foi excitação o suficiente para me fazer gozar junto. –Robb disse encabulado.

_Então vou fazê-lo subir novamente.

Mas antes, Jon queria tocar cada parte daquela pele branca que o fascinava, e foi o que fez. Passou os dedos de leve por cada parte do corpo exposto do Stark para memorizar cada milímetro. Na Muralha a única coisa que teria para consolar-se seriam suas memórias, então que elas fossem vividas o suficiente para fazê-lo sentir o toque e o gosto do ruivo, quando os ventos frios se levantassem junto ao inverno que estava para chegar. Quando terminou de sentir com as mãos passou a sentir com a boca, lábios e língua provando e beijando o corpo maravilhoso que estava todo entregue a si.

_Nunca fiz... mas já ouvi falarem. Queria sentir ... você dentro de mim Snow. – Robb sussurrou de forma entrecortada, o rosto vermelho de vergonha por ter por fim proferido tais palavras.

_Não sei Robb, machucaria você.

_Se Ros agüenta, porque eu não agüentaria?

Encararam-se por muito tempo, até Robb dobrar as pernas e começar a se massagear enquanto Jon lhe observava. Com uma mão subia e descia por seu membro excitando-o enquanto com a outra massageava o anus, dilatando-o, para que pudesse sentir o bastardo dentro de si. Quando sentiu seu próprio liquido em sua mão usou-o para lambuzar o caminho e trouxe Jon já duro novamente para perto. A dor de senti-lo invadir o pequeno canal foi forte, porém boa com o passar do tempo. Jon movia-se devagar ainda com medo de machucar o ruivo, mas já conseguia sentir o prazer imenso que aquele ato lhe proporcionaria. A respiração de Robb cada vez mais pesada e os pequenos gemidos lhe indicavam que a dor sumia e que ele já conseguia sentir algum prazer com as investidas do bastardo em seu canal apertado. Quando os gemidos ameaçaram a se tornarem gritos, Jon abafou a boca do meio-irmão com a sua e segurou firme seus braços prendendo-os no colchão de penas enquanto o ruivo movia o quadril no ritmo do de Jon até que o bastardo pode explodir seu gozo dentro dele. Ofegante Jon deixou-se caiu sobre o corpo do Stark, respirando em seu pescoço, enquanto ele o abraçava forte. Sentiu um liquido frio em sua pele e soube que não era o suor de Robb e sim lagrimas. Quando fez menção de se afastar o ruivo o apertou ainda mais em seus braços.

_Fique, fique assim. Queria ficar assim pra sempre, queria que não fosse para a Muralha.

_Mas vou, e vou morrer aos poucos por não poder ter você. Desculpe Robb, mas preciso ir.

_Eu sei, eu sei Jon.

O silencio caiu novamente e Jon percebeu a respiração lenta e calma de Robb, ele havia adormecido. Lentamente se retirou de cima dele e aninhou-se ao seu lado. Aquilo não deveria ter acontecido, só tornaria a separação ainda mais penosa. Mas ao menos aquela recordação ele teria. Aquele momento perfeito para sempre em sua memória.

**Fim. **


End file.
